The Last Summer
by Secret Nights
Summary: Harry Potter has a fling this summer! Songfic, oneshot. In This Diary, The Ataris. HP/OC and kinda OOC. R&R, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Don't eat me. No magic. It's just life. But I ****love**** the characters. So I use them. :**

**A/N: I guess I have a thing for songfics. Please go check out my other Harry Potter one, Confessions of Pansy Parkinson. Read and review (my other stories too)!! This story is being told as if Harry was writing it down someplace, so it will probably be kinda informal. And forgive me if I mess up in my writing style, I try to reread it and triple check it, but I'm not perfect. This song is In This Diary by The Ataris, one of my favorite artists. Rated M for language, adult situations, and descriptive sex scenes (possibly…)****Enjoy.**

The Last Summer

I don't normally write things down, but this is worth it. When I get old and can hardly see, I want to remember this, down to every last detail. I want to remember this summer.

_Here in this diary I write you visions of my summer._

So instead of going to the burrow, Ron and I were invited to go with Hermione this summer. Her parents had treated us to their condo someplace in the Bahamas, or Caribbean, wherever (it was decided between the three of us that we were regular teenagers, not wizards and a witch. For once I didn't want to be famous, just this once, you know?). That doesn't matter. All that does matter is that it was me, Ron, and 'Mione with an awesome place to ourselves and a beach right out the back door. Of course, Hermione's parents trusted her enough to keep an eye on us "growing, sexually advancing" boys. She was the responsible one, after all. Right…

_It was the best I ever had._

The first night we get there, after unpacking our loads of clothes for the whole month and however many days we were staying, we decided to take a nice barefoot walk on the beach. And we found a campfire. And at that campfire were girls—in swimsuits (bikinis I might add, paired with wonderful short denim shorts). The sun was just setting, and Ron ran off right away to try to get on Hermione, though I had made him promise he wouldn't. But the two kind of fit together, as much as Hermione didn't want to admit it. They were in love and it was as if I was the only one who knew! Anyway, as I made my way toward the bonfire while the oblivious couple continued walking, I saw the most beautiful girl I thought I had ever seen, and another absolutely stunning girl sitting right next to her, who looked vaguely familiar. Now, mind, this is the summer before my last year at Hogwarts; I was not going to have a boring summer, no matter what. And if that included a threesome or two with these gorgeous girls…just kidding. I wish that would've happened. But I did get the chance to associate with these two girls. I walked right up and asked if I could sit next to them. They each scooted away from each other their blanket to make room for me. I could feel them eyeing my body. I'll be totally honest; I have a good body, and I know it. I have to work out if I want to be the best Seeker at my school, and hopefully, the best in the world.

"So, what do you play?" the brunette asked. I had noticed her first.

"Er…football." I had to think for a moment…I hoped I wasn't too obvious.

"Like soccer? Or American football?" said the other girl. She had more blonde hair, but not platinum blonde, just sand-ish colored. It was beautiful. She, like the other girl, had an American accent, but not completely. It was as if she was born in the States and went to England and picked up the accent there too. I thought it was quite a sexy combination.

"Soccer." I replied. The girls exchanged glances, and I hoped it was a good glance.

"I'm Mariah." said the brunette.

"And I'm Keirah." Wow, both girls have beautiful names, I thought. We sat and talked for a while, had a few beers (okay, maybe more than a few), and a guy with a guitar started playing a few familiar Killers and Death Cab For Cutie songs, and others, which I gladly sang along to.

_There were choruses and sing-alongs…_

"So," Mariah said, "want to go back to my place?" Wow, this girl was quite forward.

"Uh sure." I could've sworn I saw Keirah give her somewhat of a dirty look. I stood up first and helped the slightly drunken girl to her feet. "Which way?" Mariah pointed off the beach to the right. It was easy to get her up; she was so light and must've been almost a head shorter than me.

"Bye Keirah." she said, and waved.

"Oh, Keirah, if you see a really red redhead with a wavy haired brunette, tell them they have the house to themselves tonight, okay?" Keirah just nodded and took another drink of her beer.

By the time we had gotten to Mariah's condo-place, she had become somewhat more stable on her own feet. So she grabbed my hand and dragged me into a bedroom, where she slammed the door, pushed me up against it and kissed me hard. I moaned softly from the unexpectedness. As she tried to tug my shirt over my head, she almost lost her balance, so I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and then it was my turn to push her against the wall. After and while of exploring each other's mouths, I walked backwards, turned, and dropped her gently onto the large bed. I pulled off my own shirt to expose my nicely toned abs (yes I have more than a 6-pack, thank you). I leaned down over her to kiss her, and she ran her hands down my chest to my waistband. I moaned again. Any time a girl has her hands close to me, I'll moan. It just feels too good not too. And I could tell Mariah had experience, and a lot of it too. I crawled farther back on the bed, one of my arms under Mariah kind of half carrying her. While she was sitting up, I reached behind her and untied the back to her bikini. She got the hint, and untied the neck ties for me and threw it across the room. God she had amazing breasts. And they were just…big. I felt myself getting more turned on by the minute, if that was possible. I leaned down and let my bare chest press up against hers, sliding one hand up to cup one of those amazing breasts. This time, she moaned. Suddenly, she pushed on my shoulders and flipped me over so she was on top. I couldn't help but smirk a little; I guess she liked it better on top. I wasn't complaining. She leaned down to kiss me again and her hands slid towards my jeans.

…_and that unspoken feeling of knowing that right now is all that matters._

I woke up the next morning next to a mess of brown hair scattered over the pillow and the view of a tanned back. I slowly got out of bed, picked up my shirt and jeans, and looked around for a piece of paper. I found one on her dresser with a pen and wrote '2015 Riverside'. Mariah stirred a little, and I walked over to the bed, kissed her head and whispered that I was leaving.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Keirah sitting at the table drinking a smoothie through a straw in a tall glass.

"Sounds like you two had a rough night." she said, smirking a little.

"Eh, kind of." I said. "We didn't shag or anything, just…other things." Keirah gave me a weird look.

"Really? Usually she's the kind of girl to go all the way, sober or not. I'm surprised."

"Er, yeah, well, I best be heading back. Would you two care to meet up tonight?"

"Maybe, I'll talk to Mariah about it. I know they have a club someplace around here, and I'm sure you're a good dancer." She laughed a little as she said this.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see."

"Alright, bye." Keirah waved and walked upstairs, most likely to see if Mariah was hung over or not.

I got back to the condo that we were all sharing around noon. I had walked on the beach for a while, just thinking about the previous night. God, Mariah was hot…and sexy…and she knew exactly what to do and when to do it, which led me to believe she was a whore. Now, Keirah, on the other hand, seemed less experienced, yet just as gorgeous. But she didn't seem interested in me. So that made her a challenge, and everyone knows I love a challenge. Well, anyway, the moment I stepped into the place, I knew exactly what had happened the night before. Clothes were strewn about the way up the stairs, which included Hermione's lacy underthings. Most people thought she was such a good girl, and she was. But if Ron was able to slip some alcohol in her drink, like that one time after the Halloween feast…oh wow, she would do almost anything! Believe me, I watched. I'm sure Ron was horny enough the night before to take his wand and magically put something that had the effects of firewhisky in her drink. Well, let's just hope he remembered another spell in the heat of the moment.

About an hour later, Ron came down to spill the dirty details. Turns out, Hermione wasn't even drunk! I guess something about the sunset on the beach really got her turned on and then basically ran back to the condo and fucked about five times. And I was quite impressed. I just hoped 'Mione wouldn't regret it later on. I wasn't sure if it was her first time or not. I could hardly keep up with their love lives anymore.

I went out for a run after that, I needed to. There are just some times that you feel like you need to run. Don't ask me why, it just happens. I thought about a lot of stuff, like Mariah, and Keirah. Mostly, I thought about the previous night. It was so damn hot…and I assume it would've been hotter if Mariah hadn't looked like she was about to pass out. I had stopped everything; I didn't need her getting sick on me or anything. I told her to go to sleep. Of course, she complained a little at first, but she passed out pretty quickly.

Later that evening, I went over to where Mariah and Keirah were staying. I knocked on the door, and Keirah answered it.

"Hey." she said. "Uh, Mariah just left…she said she was going for a walk on the beach."

"Oh, alright." I said.

"You can wait for her here. I don't mind at all." We walked into the living room and sat on the couch and talked for a while. I was quite curious about how the girls knew each other, and what Mariah was like. Turns out, they had been friends when Keirah lived in America, they went to the same school, but when Keirah turned 11, her family decided to move to Britain, to "better her education." Or so they said. They had contacted each other this summer and their parents rented the condo for the summer for the two of them to get to know each other again. They had been writing to each other for the past year.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" she asked after a while.

"No, not at all." She got up and went over to the CD player in the corner and turned it on. I smiled when I heard a familiar song come on over the speakers. Keirah started singing with the chorus.

"Pour some sugar on me!" I couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't sing at all, and she pretended to get very into the song.

"What?" she asked, laughing also. "Don't you like 80's music?"

"Oh I do."

"Okay what about this one?" Keirah picked up a remote and hit the 'seek' button. The song switched.

"No! Nothing by Madonna!" Like A Virgin had come on. Keirah laughed and switched songs.

"Okay, this is a good one." I started humming. It was Sweet Child O Mine. "Alright, next!" The song switched again, this one, to a personal favorite. Keirah was singing again.

"Don't you forget about me. Don't don't don't don't." She sighed. "I've loved this song ever since I saw it in Breakfast Club. Have you seen it?"

"Actually, I have." My answer seemed to surprise her. "One of my friends made us watch it one night when a bunch of people where at her house. It's a good movie." That was a lie. I had gone over to Hermione's house one summer for a week and I was watching television late at night and the movie had come on. I guess I was just bored.

"Really? My favorite part is when Bender says 'Being bad feels pretty good, huh?'" She laughed.

"Personally, I like when Vernon (I nearly shuddered at the same) asks Bender what would happen if his weed was on fire and he said 'That's impossible sir, it's in Johnson's underwear.'" We laughed.

"Ah, I love that movie. So what other movies do you like?"

"Er, to be honest, I don't really watch movies all that much." Keirah gave a strange smile, more to herself than me. But it made it seem like she knew something that I didn't.

_All those nights we stayed up talking, listening to 80's songs, and quoting lines from all those movies that we love._

Before I knew it, it was 4 in the morning. Mariah still hadn't come back.

"Oh shit, I have to leave." I said once I noticed the time.

"Yeah, it is pretty late." She stood up from the couch we were on and stretched.

"Well, goodnight then." I stood up, rather close to where she was, and smiled at her. She smiled back. I hardly had time to think before she leaned in towards me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Goodnight." she said. She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving me slightly stunned.

_It still brings a smile to my face. I guess when it comes down to it being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up. These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart, and eventually you'll finally get it right._

A few days later, I was supposed to go over to the girls' place and they had a "surprise" for me. I got to their house, and a note on the door said for me to come in. The moment I walked in the door, I was tackled and had my eyes covered by a soft hand.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing with me?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh, we're not doing anything just yet, but that might change." said a sultry voice in my right ear. I felt a soft nibble on my neck and suppressed the urge to moan. That had to be Mariah.

"Okay then, what are we doing?"

"We're just going for a little walk." said the voice I assumed belonged to Keirah. I felt them lead me outside and we walked down a paved road for a good twenty minutes before they let me open my eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We don't know. We just wanted to go for a walk." We seemed to be in an older part of a town, with bars, an old hotel or two, and dingy little gas station, and plenty of drunk people.

"So you decided to drag me around for twenty minutes to do nothing?" I asked.

"Well, kind of." Mariah said.

"Well then, what do you plan on us doing?" Mariah shrugged. I was slightly pissed.

"Let's go over there." Keirah said. She was pointing towards the hotel, and in the back a saw a glass room with a huge pool in it.

"It's 1 in the morning." I said.

"So?"

"Er…alright, why not." So we walked over to the hotel, and managed to unlock the door using a magnet. The girls stripped down to their bra and underwear (which happened to be thongs, to my pleasant surprise), and I threw off my shirt and shorts. We swam and splashed each other and had a lot more fun than I expected. That was, until the manager of the hotel chased us out. We ran across the street to the gas station, laughing until we had tears in our eyes and our stomachs hurt. We had fun doing absolutely nothing, which was almost something I couldn't understand. But I loved it.

_Breaking into hotel swimming pools and wreaking havoc on our world. Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time. The blacktop singing me to sleep._

The next few weeks passed in a blur. I found myself messing around with Mariah more and more, while actually talking and hanging out with Keirah more and more.

"Keirah," I asked one day in early July, "would you like to go to see some fireworks tonight?" We had just finished swimming and were heading back towards our own places.

"Of course, Harry." She laughed. "It is the Fourth, you know. I assume it's not going to be very big, right? Just some local small stuff." It took me a while to realize she was talking about Fourth of July. She was American, after all.

"I guess. I just saw a poster for it. It's over by the east part of the beach."

"Alright, cool. I'll see you at 8:30 then?"

"Sounds good Harry. See you later."

I was so happy. I felt myself getting closer and closer to Keirah. I was really starting to like her…a lot. But I kept thinking about Mariah. She would put out enough for me to have a good summer. And I wasn't completely sure that Keirah liked me like that. But I decided to let what would happen happen.

_Lighting fireworks in parking lots illuminate the blackest nights. Cherry Cokes under this moonlit summer sky._

As promised, I stopped at Keirah and Mariah's place at 8:30.

"Hey you," Keirah said as she walked out the door and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "So, do you want to grab a bite to eat there or after?"

"Let's just get a hot dog or something there. We've got like half an hour before it truly gets dark."

As we were walking to the beach, I casually took her hand in mine. She smiled at me and squeezed my fingers. It seemed so natural to walk like that.

We arrived at the east end of the beach and saw hundreds of fireworks being set up in the parking lot. Keirah decided to grab us food while I found a good spot to put our blanket. She returned with two hot dogs and two cherry Cokes.

"Yum, a healthy and nutritious dinner," I joked. She laughed and playfully punched my arm. The sun began to set and I saw the moon clearly rising above the water. We both leaned back on the blanket and I put my arm around her. She moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled really good…like roses. I took a drink of my Coke as the sun finally slipped under the horizon and the first firework went off.

The show was absolutely amazing. I was impressed, and hell, I'm the boy-who-lived. Nothing in the muggle world should impress me. Keirah and I oohed and ahhed while the ground shook beneath us with every boom. And then Keirah looked up at me. My mind went into a panic, because I knew she wanted me to kiss her. Or was she just teasing me? I didn't know! Thankfully, my body didn't listen to anything that was going through my mind and I leaned in to kiss Keirah. Talk about fireworks. It was all of the hot-ness in the kisses I had gotten from Mariah, combined with raw passion, a new feeling for me.

Fifteen minutes later we stumbled into Keirah's room. We were tangled in each other's arms and hair while trying to strip each other of clothes. Keirah was on her back on the bed with only her jean skirt on. I was kissing down her neck and chest with only my boxers on. Her hands were in my hair, on my back, and clutching the sheets.

"God, Harry, please…" she moaned softly. I pulled her skirt off and ran my hands up her thighs and over her stomach. She moaned louder and her hands moved down and started pulling down my boxers. Before she could finish I lowered my head and caught her lips in a deep kiss. This girl was truly amazing. I couldn't possibly explain my feelings right then. I took off my boxers without breaking out kiss. My lips slid over her cheek and I nibbled her earlobe gently.

"Baby, tell me you want this," I whispered. My hot breath made her shiver even though it was humid in her room. Her nails dug into my back and I felt her arch against me. I almost just took her then, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"I want you Harry. Please. I need you." That was all the prompting I needed. I kissed her and moved her knees to where my hips were. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and locked them at her ankles, bracing herself for the wonderful pain. Then, I pushed into her.

Later that night, Keirah lay naked in bed next to me with her head on my shoulder, left leg swung over my waist, and he left arm draped across my chest. She snuggled closer into me, and let out a sigh.

"Harry, that was amazing," she said for what must have been the twentieth time. Yet, I still smiled.

"No, you were amazing." She giggled softly and placed a light kiss on my shoulder. "So I think I'm going to try to spend the day with Ron and Hermione. Maybe. If it gets too much for me to handle, I'll have to drag you into the mix. Give them a little taste of their own medicine. I can't stand them being all over each other for more than five minutes." She laughed again.

"Fine by me."

I left that morning around 10, slipping past a still-passed-out Mariah on the couch in the living room. When I arrived back at Hermione's condo, everything was packed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I wondered outloud. Just then Hermione and Ron walked downstairs, carrying suitcases.

"Bill and Fleur are getting married tomorrow," Ron stated flatly. He seemed pissed.

"Are you joking?" I asked incredulously.

"I wish. We're leaving now. Your things are all packed, so let's go."

_2015 Riverside, it's time to say goodbye._

We arrived home late that night. I was still fuming. I hadn't gotten to say goodbye to the greatest girl I had ever met, and might possibly be falling for. I had been able to leave a quick message on Keirah's cell phone explaining to her that I was leaving immediately and that I hoped I would see her soon. I didn't know what else to do though. It's not like we could call each other-no phones in my world. We couldn't owl-huge birds flying back and forth might attract unwanted attention, and what would she think? What was I going to do?

We arrived at the burrow and instantly Ron and I were pushed out by Mrs. Weasley. She mutter something about the men staying in Diagon Alley and the women of this surprise wedding staying at the Burrow.

"Oi, mate, is it alright if I leave and go stay at 'Mione's tonight?" Ron asked as we approached the ends of the Weasley's property to apparate.

"Yeah, that's fine. Have fun." I apparated without another word. Unfortunately I apparated to a place I didn't want to be. I was at the playground down the street from the Dursley's house.

'Great,' I thought. 'Well, I better just wait for the knight bus. Again.' Looking to my right I saw a cloaked figure walking down the street. This situation reeked with déjà vu, but there was no dog this time. Suddenly the knight bus arrived right in front of me, and I got on quickly without looking back to see if the figure followed me.

_Get on the bus, it's time to go._

"I need to get to Diagon Alley now," I said to the talking shrunken head hanging in the front of the bus.

"No problem mon, we be der soon." The head began laughing as I quickly walked to the back of the bus and up to the upper level. The bus took off and we were in Diagon Alley in no time at all. I hurried off the bus and thought I was alone until I saw the cloaked figure get off behind me.

'Shit, just leave me alone. I can't deal with anything right now,' I thought. My head was reeling with all of the fast news of the wedding plus my heart was about to break. I had fallen in love with Keirah and I hadn't even gotten a chance to tell her.

"Harry Potter?" a voice said.

"Shove off, I can't talk right now. Find me tomorrow," I replied hotly to the cloaked person. I began walking swiftly to the closest inn. I didn't want to talk to a fan or whoever this was now. I was not in a good mood. I felt a sadness building in me and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Harry, wait."

'Hold on,' I thought, ' I know that voice.' I turned around and saw the face behind the hood. My heart jumped in my chest.

"Keirah? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, do you really think I could let the infamous Harry Potter get away from me just like that?" She smirked at me.

"But…but, you're a muggle!" She frowned at me.

"For defeating You-Know-Who, I would've thought you'd be able to put the pieces together. Remember, I moved to England to "better my education"? Well, I went from 'Salem Academy in American, to Hogwarts." My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding. I go to school with you?"

"Yeah, well, Hogwarts is big, and I'm not in your house. I'm a Ravenclaw."

"So…this means…" I started thinking over the facts as a smile on my face grew and grew. Keirah laughed.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we can be together." She smiled a dazzling smile at me. I picked her up in my arms and swung her around in a hug before kissing her.

"Ah, I thought I'd never be able to do that again! How did you find me?"

"I know where your muggle home is, however creepy that is, but information about you isn't exactly secret. So I waited for you, hoping you'd show up." I kissed her again.

"I missed you. And there's something I want to say to you, and I wanted to say it before I left, I just wasn't sure of myself." She mocked a confused look.

"The great Harry Potter, unsure?"

"Really, Keirah, listen." I looked deeply into her eyes and she became serious. "Keirah, I'm in love with you." And then I kissed her. It was easily the greatest kiss of my life. It wasn't a hard rushed kiss as others had been. It was soft and gently and sweet. I could feel our emotions being poured into that kiss. We broke apart and she smiled sweetly at me.

"I love you too Harry."

_Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up. These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart, and eventually you'll finally get it right._


End file.
